


Only One Bed

by jhoom



Category: Hockey Bois: A Beer League Romance
Genre: Frottage, Hickeys, M/M, Only One Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhoom/pseuds/jhoom
Summary: What happened in the motel room after Brady and Nick's first kiss?
Relationships: Nick J. Porter/Brady Derek Jensen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Only One Bed

**Author's Note:**

> So I uh... I wrote a book and also wrote a lot of smut that goes along with that book (y'know, as one does) but isn't actually included in it... so obviously I'll slowly be adding those scenes to ao3 :)
> 
> **Timeline:** CA Tournament, in the motel
> 
> Come visit me on tumblr [@jhoomwrites](http://jhoomwrites.tumblr.com) to yell about hockey and idiots in love.

Brady opened his eyes. He’d been dreaming, he knew that much, and he wasn’t sure he’d woken up yet. 

Because the Nick in his dreams often stared at him like this flesh and blood one now was. 

It took a moment to process it—dim light of the TV, rain pouring outside, scratchy motel blankets—and realize that no, he was  _ not _ dreaming. Not anymore. 

And that was when he realized it: there didn’t have to be a Nick he fantasized about and a real Nick he hung out with.  _ They could be the same Nick! _

Lost in the swell of his heart, he practically lunged at Nick. He kissed him deep, hungrily, possessively. He’d wanted this for  _ so long _ and he’d deprived them  _ both _ . He had so much to make up for, so much to say, so much to give and take and— 

And he needed to maybe slow down, just a touch, before he was consumed by how very much he wanted. 

He pulled back, but then Nick was chasing his lips, kissing him again before he could get any air. They kissed again and again until Nick, of all things,  _ giggled _ . 

Brady showed his mild annoyance by biting Nick’s lip before he pulled away. 

“What’s so funny?” he grunted and got to work on his shirt. He wouldn’t be needing  _ that _ anytime soon. 

“Your beard tickles.” 

If they weren’t in bed together right now, his dick painfully hard and his brain on a single track right now, he might have punched Nick. 

“That a problem?” Because if it was, he might actually go to the bathroom and shave right now. He was  _ done _ waiting for this to happen. 

Nick smiled, wide, easy, and happy. It hurt Brady in the best of ways to see it and think he maybe had something to do with it. 

"Best problem of my life. Kiss me again, yeah?"

"I think I can handle that," he said and immediately moved back in. He bracketed Nick in with his arms, not giving him a chance to escape. Not that  _ Nick _ was the flighty one, but Brady liked him right where he was. 

_ No one _ was going anywhere. 

He lowered himself back down slowly. Not to drag out the moment, but rather to make sure he lined their cocks perfectly. There was no way to know how long he’d last now that he’d given in, and he wanted to make the most of every second. 

He gave an experimental thrust and greedily swallowed Nick’s moan with the kiss he’d promised. Hands wrapped around him, gripping him by the back of the neck, the shoulder, pulling at his hair, pinching his nipples, caressing his cheek, scratching with blunt nails along his back. Fuck, how did Nick do that, how were his hands everywhere?

Finally, though, both settled on Brady’s ass. His lips never left Brady’s, but he gently (and rather insistently) encouraged him to  _ move _ . 

Brady didn’t need to be told twice. 

As he thrust his hips again and again, he relished the feel of their dicks sliding against each other. It wasn’t perfect, not with their underwear in the way, but he kind of liked the tease of it, the fabric rubbing against him and growing stickier and stickier with precome. 

He was shamelessly out of practice. How long since he’d slept with someone? How long since he’d been with another guy? 

Too fucking long, and he hoped Nick couldn’t tell. 

His lips left Nick’s and wandered to his ears, nibbling at his earlobe and the tender skin hidden by his hair. He lapped at Nick’s pulse point before sucking on the skin right at the juncture between neck and shoulder, and he smiled smugly when Nick arched his back into the touch. 

“Oh  _ fuck _ ,” Nick groaned, and now his hips were bucking up to meet Brady’s thrusts. 

“You like that?” he teased and admired his handiwork. There’d be a nice bruise there for sure, proof that he hadn’t dreamed this all up. 

“You marking me up?” Nick gave a breathless laugh. “Yeah, I  _ really _ fucking like that.” 

“Yeah?” Good to know, and he immediately set to work sucking another bruise onto the other side of his neck. 

“You fucking—” And then Nick became well and truly incoherent. His rhythm beneath Brady stuttered a little, and Brady knew he was close. 

Nick squeezed Brady’s ass one last time before his hands were back in his hair, fisting long strands of it and pulling him back up for kiss after kiss. 

“You gonna finally make me come?” Nick asked, almost like he was begging. 

“What you think I’m trying to do?” Brady shot back. 

“Drive me fucking insane?” 

Brady snorted. Should’ve known Nick would talk during sex. It shouldn’t be as cute as it was. 

“Unfortunate side effect.” He grabbed Nick’s left hand and forced it out of his hair, pinning it to the bed. He almost grabbed the other one, but he kind of liked the way Nick could pull him in close, so instead he grabbed Nick’s leg and pulled it up, encouraged him to wrap it around Brady’s waist. 

The angle changed just enough for him to settle more fully between Nick’s legs, and  _ fuck _ it was good. He was so close, desperate with need, and he broke the kiss to look down into Nick’s eyes. He wanted to see Nick’s face when he came, wanted that to be the thing that pushed him over the edge. 

Seconds later, like he could read Brady’s mind, Nick whimpered as he came. He was gorgeous like that, his eyes fluttering shut as warmth spread between them. His lips moved like he was speaking, but no words, no sound escaped. It made it seem like a prayer, a holy moment that Brady had witnessed and it  _ wrecked _ him. 

“Nick,  _ fuck _ ,” he groaned as he came. His hands tightened around Nick, forcing him closer as he spilled between them. He liked that, knowing their come was mixing and joining them a little more.

His brain refused to function well after he’d finished, his whole body sighing with relief at months of tension finally being worked off. 

He tried to roll off of Nick so the poor guy could get some air, but he found his efforts immediately stopped. 

“Stay,” Nick said around a yawn. 

“We should clean up—” he started. The little movement he’d been allowed had left him perfectly aware of how sticky his boxers were, and he didn’t think they’d be particularly comfortable once they dried. 

“No clean, only sleep,” Nick grumbled from beneath him. His arms and legs wrapped around Brady weakly, his body too blissed out to really put in much of an effort. 

“We’re gonna get sticky,” Brady mumbled into his skin, kissing a line along Nick’s jaw. Fuck, he could get used to this. 

“Shower?” he offered. That was an enticing offer, though he wasn’t sure if a shower was enough compensation for dried come.

Nick must have understood Brady’s hesitation, because he added, “Shower  _ together _ . More sex later, sleep now.” 

Well, who could say no to that? 

“Fine,” he agreed. He settled onto Nick, wiggling down just enough so he could rest on his shoulder. “I’m holding you to that.” 

“Hmph,” Nick grunted. He sounded like he was mostly asleep already. 

Brady smiled to himself and made a mental note: Nick was useless after sex. 


End file.
